Your Guardian Angel
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: New H/HR fanfic. Set in their seventh year, no Voldemort. Hermione is struck with a rare deadly sickness...and there's no cure. Harry and Ron spend all their time with Hermione's last months to live. Warning, VERY sad. Inspired by a song. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! NO flames
1. First Term

**Author's Note: I got the idea from this from simply a song, its the ending theme song of the 1980s film "The Plague Dogs", the song at the end inspired me to write this fanfic. Please take time to listen to it as it will also appear as a songfic in one of the chapters. **

** watch?v=LMjQ-F14OFQ It's thanks to this song I got the idea for this. Enjoy, PLEASE review, thank you. NO flames**

_I don't feel...no pain no more_

_I left this cruel world behind_

_And found my peace of mind_

_I don't feel...no pain no more..._

Hermione was walking down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, she looked around. She had departed with her parents in Florish and Blotts to look for her two best friends.

They were all 17 and it was their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione passed the Weasley Joke shop and Olivander's Wand shop.

She walked further and Gringotts bank was in view. She blinked softly and turned to see two 17 year old boys by the broomstick shop.

"It's the Lightening Bolt! It's the faster new broom!", said the boy with red hair. "I'm used to my Firebolt", said the boy with jet black hair, glasses and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Harry! Ron!", called Hermione excited running over. "Hermione!", smiled Harry and Ron. Hermione ran to them and she leaped into their arms as the three embraced.

"I missed my boys so much!", cried Hermione. She always called them this since they were her two best friends.

"How was our girl's summer?", asked Harry. "It was good, yours?", asked Hermione as the three walked together.

"You know, Dursleys but I got to go to the Burrow the last two weeks", replied Harry. "We mainly just hung out at home", replied Ron.

Hermione smiled. Harry looked at her and blushed slightly, they both liked each other but were too nervous to say anything. "I can't believe it's our last year at Hogwarts", said Hermione.

"Well let's make it a year to remember", said Harry. Hermione smiled nodding. "We better hurry, it's getting close to 11", said Ron.

The golden trio arrived outside the train, Hermione's parents hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you Hermione", cried her mom.

"Mom, it's the last year, don't worry", smiled Hermione. "You be careful princess, avoid that weird tree you told us about", said her dad.

"It's called the Whomping Willow dad", corrected Hermione. Soon they boarded the Hogwarts express train and it began to head to Hogwarts School.

Hermione looked out the window sitting with Harry and Ron. "We're going to win the Qudditch cup this year, after all it's our last", said Ron.

"After it we're all getting a place to stay together", said Harry. "Godric's Hollow, I suddenly don't feel poor", chuckled Ron.

Harry laughed. Hermione was quiet for a moment...feeling sort of out of it. "Mione?", asked Harry. "Hm? Oh sorry guys", said Hermione.

"You ok?", asked Ron concerned. "Yeah just thinking about studies", replied Hermione. "That's our Hermione for ya", said Harry.

Hermione blushed smiling. It didn't take long for the Hogwarts Express to reach it's destination, they all went to the Great Hall.

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron. "Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts", said Dumbledore. "Now before we begin our feast, I'd like to say some things", said Dumbledore.

"This is the final year for some this year, and I hope you've enjoyed your years here. But I'd like to also say this", said Dumbledore.

"You're all still young, you may feel you have so much time, all the time in the world to accomplish your dream, reveal secrets...do things you want to do. Tell someone something you've wanted to tell them", said Dumbledore.

Everyone listened...feeling a strange graveness about this speech. "But know this, tragedy can strike at any time, even within the best of friends. But no tragedy comes without a reason. And it comes with an outcome. I must remind you all, to stay close to each other", said Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looked. "Why would Dumbledore say stuff like that?", asked Neville.

Hermione bit her lip worriedly. After dinner, they headed to Gryffindor tower. "I'm freaked out now", said Ginny.

"How does he expect us to sleep after that?", ranted Seamus. Hermione sat by the fire reading, Harry and Ron played wizard's chess although they were just as bothered.

"You don't think...Trelawney predicted a death to Dumbledore?", asked Lavender. "Oh for heaven's sake! Trelawney is a fraud! She's always got Harry in the ground", said Hermione.

Parvati and Lavender ignored her. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to read. By around 11, Hermione yawned.

"I'm going to bed", she said. She hugged Harry and Ron. "Night Mione", said Harry. Hermione went up to the girls dormitory.

"We better turn in too", yawned Ron. Harry nodded and they went up to the boy's dormitory.

By morning the three had Potions and Care of Magical Creatures first thing. Snape was teaching how to brew Polyjuice Potion.

Hermione brew hers well, having brewed it already years ago. Ron struggled with the leeches while Harry struggled to stir the extremely thick potion.

"Longbottom, will you ever learn?", sneered Snape seeing Neville struggling, spilling it everywhere and it was smoking.

"Sorry sir", said Neville. "20 points off Gryffindor for that mess", said Snape coldly. After potions they went outside to Hagrid's hut.

Hermione was behind them as they walked down, she suddenly stopped. "Mione?", asked Harry worriedly noticing she was pale.

"Sorry...I'm suddenly out of breath", replied Hermione, she was clutching the stone on the stone circle breathing a bit heavy. Harry and Ron went over to her.

"You ok?", asked Ron worriedly. "Yes, I'm fine", said Hermione, although she was lying. She was feeling dizzy, out of breath and strangely she felt aching. In her stomach and chest.

"Come on, we'll be late", said Hermione. They walked down to Hagrid's where they were learning about Phoenixs.

The lesson was about an hour. "Now then, your homework will be an essay explaining how the Phoenixs are immortal", said Hagrid.

"We got lunch next, I'm starving", said Ron. "After we have Divination and Mione has...Arthmency or Ancient Runes Hermione?", asked Harry.

"Arthmency", replied Hermione softly, trying to ignore how she was feeling. They climbed the hill to the Stone circle.

Hermione breathed a bit heavy, they were about to enter the Covered bridge when suddenly, Hermione was coughing behind them.

"Hermione?!", asked Harry worriedly. They saw she was clutching one of the stones, she was having a coughing fit, coughing violently.

"Mione!", Harry rushed over to her with Ron. Harry rubbed her back. But suddenly, Hermione cried out and she coughed up blood.

Ron froze while Harry's eyes grew wide in horror. "We have to take her to the hospital now!", said Harry, he lifted Hermione easily, she continued to vomit blood.

Ron was right behind them as they ran.


	2. Hospital

_The Present time will never last_

_The future lies within your heart_

_I don't feel...no pain no more_

Harry and Ron ran to the Hospital wing, through the clock tower. Harry carried Hermione in his arms, she was still coughing up blood, her robes and Harry's stained with blood.

Ron ran ahead and got the doors for Harry who dashed in, there was a trail of blood behind them alarming some students.

"Madam Pomfrey! Help!", yelled Harry urgently. "What's happened?!", demanded Madam Pomfrey fearfully. "She's sick! She just started throwing up blood", replied Harry frantically.

Madam Pomfrey had Harry lay Hermione on a bed. As Madam Pomfrey examined Hermione, Hermione began to vomit more blood, along with blood clots.

"Hermione...hang in there", said Harry fearfully. Ron was shaking as he watched. "She has to be taken to St. Mungos NOW!", said Madam Pomfrey urgently.

They rushed her to the hospital, she was taken into an ER room. "When did she start vomiting blood?', asked the healer urgently.

"We were leaving class, she just...collapsed", replied Ron. The healer injected a potion in Hermione's arm. "What's that?", asked Harry protective.

"To help stop the vomiting and to help with discomfort, we need to take a test", said the healer. Hermione opened her eyes suddenly, her eyes were alert and she started to panic.

She was unaware of her surroundings plus her vision wasn't clear, it was bloody, like her vision was stained with blood.

"Harry...! Ron! HARRY?!", she screamed thrashing scared. "We're here Mione, we're here!", soothed Harry taking her hand.

"Hold still Hermione, calm down", said Ron urgently. Hermione stopped thrashing but she whimpered in pain.

"Honey where do you hurt?', asked the healer urgently. "My stomach...and my chest", whimpered Hermione.

Slowly her vision returned to normal. "We need to take a test for a certain sickness", said the healer. "What kind of test?", asked Harry holding Hermione's hand.

The healer got a needle out with an injection, she hooked it up to a tube to hold the blood. Ron watched white seeing them use muggle things.

"We need to take a blood sample from her neck", said the healer. "What?!", asked Ron. "Please it's crucial this test is taken", said the healer. Harry held Hermione's hand. The healer got some clear alcohol and rubbed it on Hermione's neck.

Ron watched holding Hermione's other hand. "It's going to hurt a little, please hold still Hermione", said the healer.

Hermione closed her eyes whimpering. The needle went into her neck. Hermione cried out in pain squeezing Harry and Ron's hands.

"It's ok Mione, its ok", soothed Harry. "That's our girl, you're being so brave", soothed Ron. Hermione tensed when finally they took the needle out.

Hermione exhaled, shaking. "All over honey, you're ok", soothed Harry stroking her hair. "It will take 24 hours for us to get the test results", said the healer.

"What's wrong with her though?", asked Harry fearfully. The female healer hesitated. She pulled Harry aside.

"Harry...!", cried Hermione not wanting him to leave the room. "It's ok honey, he'll be right back", soothed Ron.

Harry walked out with the healer. "Mr. Potter my name is Healer Violet. I've been a healer here for 20 years and well, I'm also a Studier in rare sickness", said the healer.

"Rare sickness?", asked Harry. "As of the recent 3 years, there's been a sudden virus that struck muggle borns and only muggle borns", said Healer Violet.

Harry listened, he bit his lip his heart pounding. "The sickness is...we call it Muggle-Born Plague. Because it is highly contagious among muggle borns", explained Healer Violet.

"A plague?", asked Harry fearfully. "It hits very sudden to muggle borns around ages 14 to 18...and it's more common in girls. We don't know what started it but...", said Healer Violet.

"It started three years ago, I was on duty when a Hogwarts Ravenclaw muggle born girl was rushed in...she was only 15, vomiting blood, in pain and very fearful", said healer Violet.

She trembled. "She died within 4 months...", she said. Harry's heart sank and for the longest moment he was numb unable to move or speak.

"There's a cure now, right?", he managed to say finally in a weak voice. Violet looked away and shook her head.

"We've been trying to find a cure for three years and no matter what we tried, it either did nothing or made it worse", she said.

"What are you saying?!", demanded Harry. "I'm saying if the test comes back positive, Miss. Granger only has four months to live", replied Violet.

By evening, Harry was walking back to the room slowly, he was numb. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a nightmare. He stopped for a minute. Maybe the test would come back negative...maybe it wasn't as serious as it seemed.

But then Harry thought...even if so...then what did she have? Harry finally walked back into the room, Ron looked at him.

Harry didn't realize how white he was. "Mate, what happened?", asked Ron. Harry looked at Hermione who was asleep with oxygen on.

She was redressed in a white nightgown. Harry didn't answer he sat in the chair and was dead quiet. "Harry, what?!", asked Ron fearfully.

Harry looked at Ron, tears in his eyes. "If that test..comes back positive Hermione is...going to die", said Harry, his voice sounded so numb.

"What?! Positive for what?!", asked Ron scared. "Muggle born Plague", replied Harry numbly. Ron blinked confused and horror struck.

He went to ask the healer and got the information. Harry shook, he got up and staggered to Hermione's bedside, he held her hand.

He couldn't take this. It couldn't be true. Hermione suddenly coughed weakly in her sleep, her hand went to her chest where it hurt.

Ron walked back in. He too looked numb. This was the longest 24 hours to Harry, he didn't sleep and neither did Ron.

"We've sent an owl to Hermione's parents, they'll be here soon. Listen, you two have to return to Hogwarts. It's still going to be 18 hours", said Healer Violet.

"We're not leaving her", said Ron while Harry appeared to not have heard her. "I'm sorry but Professor Dumbledore ordered for you to return for just tonight", said Healer Violet.

Harry looked at her as if he did hear her, he then looked at Hermione. "We'll be back...stay strong Mione", he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

They left back to Hogwarts regretfully. They walked to the Common room, where Neville and Ginny was.

"Harry! We saw blood in the clock tower. What happened?", asked Neville worriedly. "Where's Hermione?", asked Ginny trembling.

Ron explained to them what had happened while Harry sat by the fire, silent. Once it was 3 in the morning, Harry the only one still awake.

Ron was half asleep in a chair nearby. Suddenly the portrait door opened and Dumbledore walked in. "Harry", he said.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "I know about Miss. Granger. Harry please understand, something. Whatever happens you can't give up", said Dumbledore.

Harry didn't answer. By daylight, Harry and Ron were able to return to the hospital where the test results came back.

Hermione had been explained everything overnight along with her parents. Harry walked in to see Hermione, she was awake but she looked pale and shaky.

Her eyes were red, she had been crying. "Hermione...", said Harry feeling a lump in his throat, he ran over and hugged her.

"Harry...!", she cried, Hermione began sobbing breaking down. Ron joined the embrace. Healer Violet watched them, her heart breaking.

She walked in. Harry looked at her, he already knew the answer from her sad look. "She tested positive", said Healer Violet.


	3. The List

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW**

_I once was blind, and now I see_

_The answers lie within your heart_

It was a cloudy rainy day at Hogwarts, students were gathered in the Great Hall for a special announcement from Dumbledore. It had been 4 days total since Hermione was diagnosed with the muggle Born plague.

Harry and Ron helped Hermione into the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table, she was weak. "Attention please", said Dumbledore.

Students looked at him. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've summoned you all. We have a Gryffindor student here...her name is Hermione Granger", said Dumbledore.

"Miss. Granger...is dying. She has muggle Born plague. There is no cure, she will be leaving us at the end of winter for certain", said Dumbledore.

Many students gasped. Ginny was in tears even though she already knew. Neville wrapped an arm around Ginny.

Luna trembled while Malfoy was rather silent at the Slythrein table. Hermione shivered slightly, Harry wrapped his arm around her rubbing her back.

Once back in the common room, Hermione sat by the fireplace, she started to cough. Harry and Ron were by her side in an instant.

Hermione coughed a bit harder covering her mouth her eyes closed. "Hang in there Mione", soothed Harry, he shook as he rubbed her back.

Ron got up. "Ron?", asked Hermione. "I'm going to the library", said Ron shocking Hermione. Harry knew he was going to try and find a cure.

Harry didn't want to leave Hermione's side, even though he too was in denial. But if a cure was simply in the library, they would have one by now.

"Harry...", said Hermione weakly. "Yes?", asked Harry. "Four months...right?", she asked. Harry was silent.

"It isn't a lot of time...but...", said Hermione. "Mione what are you thinking?", asked Harry softly. "I..I only have so much time. There are things...I still want to do", said Hermione.

Harry bit his lip. "Hermione...please. We have all the time in the world", said Harry. Hermione looked at him.

"Harry, please. I only have four months. I can feel that...I feel sicker every day", cried Hermione. Harry looked away from his dying friend.

"Hermione...", he cried tears began flowing. "Oh Harry...", said Hermione she hugged him.

Harry suddenly got up. "I...how dare anyone call me famous! I destroyed Voldemort, a basilisk, Dementors, won the Triwizard Tournament...but I can't save you!", said Harry.

"Harry...you can't save me from dying...but...you can do one thing", said Hermione weakly. Harry understood.

He sat by her. "All right honey...what do you want to do?", asked Harry. Hermione bit her lip, she pulled something out of her robe pocket, a list.

She gave it to Harry. Harry read it. The list included Get more Rights for House elves, get a pygmy puff, visit the beach, and the last thing was...

Harry's eyes grew wide. It said "Tell Harry how I really feel". Harry looked at her. Hermione looked back at him.

"Hermione...we can do the last thing now", said Harry. Hermione looked at Harry nervously. "Harry...I...I've always loved you. I just...", cried Hermione.

"Mione, I always felt the same way. I truly did", said Harry. Hermione sniffed looking at him. "But...how could you love me now? I'll be gone in four months...we can't get married or...have children", cried Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't care. I love you more than anything. No one can replace you", soothed Harry, he hugged Hermione.

Hermione looked at him and slowly their lips pressed. Harry kissed her softly, he could taste pumpkin pie but also sickness.

He held her tighter and deepened the kiss. Finally they broke it. "Harry...", breathed Hermione looking at him with chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll go talk to Ron about the list", said Harry. Hermione nodded. "I'll stay with her", said Ginny, she sat by Hermione taking Harry's place. She had just walked in.

Harry nodded, he stroked Hermione's hair and held her hand and then left. As soon as Harry left, Hermione suddenly broke into a coughing fit.

"Hermione! Sweetie, breathe!', cried Ginny fearfully rubbing Hermione back as she coughed violently, some blood coming out.

On the second floor, Harry walked to the library. He noticed a table piled with books, Ron reading them. "Ron..", said Harry worriedly.

Harry walked over. "Hey Harry...", said Ron. Saying nothing, Harry handed Ron the list. Ron blinked and read it.

"Are you telling me you've given up?", demanded Ron. "No! Ron, listen to me! If there was a cure that could be found in the library don't you think they would have had a cure by now!?", asked Harry.

"How can you act so calm about this?", demanded Ron. "One of us has to be strong for her Ron! She's going to get weaker and weaker, she needs our strength, please Ron", said Harry.

Ron was quiet for a moment. He looked at the list. "Pygmy puffs are sold in Zonko's Joke shop in Hogsmeade", said Ron. "We can get it for her, for Christmas", said Ron.

"Then let's start with this", said Harry pointing at the house elf rights. "That's going to take months, we can try though", said Ron.

Harry started out by writing a letter to the Ministry about it all. "We'll take her to the beach this weekend", said Harry.

They returned to the common room where they found Hermione was laying on the couch, Ginny nursing her. Hermione groaned, her belly hurting badly.

"Hermione!', said Harry fearfully running over, he took her hand. "She got sick earlier", explained Ginny.

"Did she throw up blood?", asked Ron worriedly. "A bit", replied Ginny. Hermione groaned and whimpered in pain and discomfort.

Ginny got the potion they were given and gave it to Hermione. "Honey we already sent a letter to the ministry about House elves", said Harry softly.

"Thank you..", said Hermione weakly, she coughed a bit. "Sweetie, if you feel well enough we'll go to the beach this weekend", said Harry softly.

"I'd like that", said Hermione weakly. "She's very tired right now", said Ginny. Harry nodded and stroked Hermione's bushy hair kissing her forehead.

It didn't take long for the weekend to arrive, and they went to the beach near Shell Cottage. It was not too sunny but not too cloudy, the air perfect.

Seagulls were on the shore. Hermione was dressed in jeans with a shirt and red sweater. She had her arms wrapped around both Harry and Ron's shoulders as they walked down.

"It's so beautiful here", said Hermione softly. Ron and Harry smiled, they helped her sit near the water with them on a blanket.

The wind breezed through Hermione's hair. "Mione, you feeling all right?', asked Harry. "I'm ok right now...just weak", replied Hermione.

She leaned in Harry's arms. Ron watched worried. "Remember when we all first met?", asked Hermione.

"Yeah", said Harry. "We were all so little, 11. I remember seeing you two for the first time...god I was such a know it all back then", said Hermione.

"Mione...it's fine. Honestly now that I think about it, I find it cute", said Harry. "We were quite the trio, we thought we had Snape all figured out", chuckled Ron.

"Yeah we did", giggled Hermione weakly. A couple walked nearby passed them, the woman pregnant. Hermione's eyes turned sad.

"Mione...?', asked Harry. "There was one thing...I wanted to add to my list but it's impossible", said Hermione.

"I want...I wanted a baby", admitted Hermione. Harry and Ron exchanged looks as if trying to figure out how..but she only had 4 months.

Plus she's too sick to be pregnant or a mom. "I know, it's stupid...I just...it's been something I've wanted since I turned 14", cried Hermione.

"No baby, it's not stupid at all", soothed Harry holding her more. Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"There must be some way we can...', said Ron. "It's impossible though", cried Hermione weakly. "I'll talk to Healer Violet", said Harry.

But inside he knew the answer would already be a no.


	4. Her Last Christmas

**Author's Note: First I know this story is tragic, but it has an uplifting ending. This would be my only tragic H/HR fanfiction. I'd like to thank Baydear and hogwarts lady for showing support. But I will say to my other followers, guys please give this a chance. It's sad but it's good. So please, give it a chance. I'm working very hard on this so please review. Thank you. **

Winter arrived at Hogwarts, snow covered the muddy grounds all the sky was a dazzling white, the Black lake now frozen with thick snowy ice.

Inside the castle many students were getting ready to leave for the holidays. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were staying at the castle.

Harry was in the hospital wing talking with Healer Violet while Hermione and Ron were in the Common room with Ginny.

"Mr. Potter I understand why but...it can't be done. It will just drive her to her death quicker", said Healer Violet. Harry bit his lip.

"It's the one thing I can't give her..." said Harry. "I know it's hard...", said Healer Violet. Harry got up and he soon left.

On his way back he saw McGonagall. "Potter, I'd like to have a word with you", she said. Harry followed her to her office.

"Sit", said McGonagall. Harry sat down. "Potter, is it true? You're trying to get more rights for house elves?", asked McGonagall.

"Yes ma'am, for Hermione", replied Harry. McGonagall fell silent. "Professor?'", asked Harry. "I'm sorry...it's a shock not just to you and Weasley. She's my favorite student", said McGonagall.

"Listen to me Potter, I'll contact the Ministry myself, one student won't be able to get rights for house elves in this little time", said McGonagall.

Harry looked at her grateful. "Thank you Professor", said Harry. Harry soon went back to the Common room.

Hermione was resting on the couch looking very sick. She was pale, her hair down. She also had been losing more weight.

"Mione..", said Harry worriedly. Hermione opened her eyes weakly. "Hey Harry", she said softly. "How's my girl feeling?", asked Harry.

He walked over to her and held her cold hand. "I hurt...", admitted Hermione, she was aching everywhere. "It's worse tonight", said Ginny rubbing Hermione's shoulder.

"Coughing?", asked Harry. "She had quite the fit while you were away mate", said Ron. Hermione suddenly groaned, she sat up and began coughing again.

Harry rubbed her back while Ginny got a bucket for any blood. Hermione coughed very violently, coming from her chest.

She then coughed up a bunch of blood. "Oh Mione...", said Harry trembling he continued to rub her back and hold her hair out of the way. Hermione panted and she coughed again more blood coming out.

Hermione then cried out in pain from when she ached. "Oh god...I can't take this", she cried. She leaned weakly in Harry's arms.

"I want it to end Harry! I can't do this anymore", sobbed Hermione. Ginny trembled and Harry could see she was crying softly.

"I know baby, I know", soothed Harry as he hugged Hermione gently. "I'm so tired! I just...I just want to close my eyes and not wake up!", sobbed Hermione clutching onto Harry.

Harry's heart sank...she still had a month to go and already she...she was ready to go already. She was suffering. "Mione look at me", said Harry.

Hermione looked at him trembling with tearful eyes. "Hermione, listen to me. Please. Please fight it. Fight it just a little longer", begged Harry.

Hermione saw tears in his eyes. "It hurts so much Harry...make it go away", cried Hermione. "Oh Hermione...I would if I could", cried Harry he stroked her hair holding her. He felt his heart break.

Harry slept in bed with Hermione that night watching over her. He stroked her hair. She was breathing heavy in her sleep and shaking.

Harry pressed a hand to her chest to feel her heartbeat, it was weak. The feeling of her beating heart soothed Harry.

If only it would beat longer. Christmas morning soon came, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks pub.

"Harry, what's the surprise?", asked Hermione. "You'll see honey. Ron can you get us three butterbeers?", asked Harry.

"Yeah", said Ron. Harry then turned a book bag upside down, falling out onto the table was a bunch of honeydukes candy.

Milk chocolate, sugar quills, every flavor beans, cotton candy, ice mice, licorice wands, no melt ice cream, chocolate frogs and Droobles best blowing gum.

"Harry!", giggled Hermione weakly. Ron brought the butterbeers over. The three sat eating candy and drinking butterbeer.

"Ok here's the surprise. Happy Christmas Hermione", said Harry he handed her a small box. Hermione opened it and inside was a pink pygmy puff.

"Harry!", she cried happily. "Oh she's so cute!", cried Hermione holding the pygmy puff. Harry smiled. "And that's not all", said Harry.

"This is from Professor McGonagall and me", said Harry he read a piece of parchment outloud:

_**Due to the persistence of Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts and Transfiguration Teacher, and Harry Potter we the Ministry have confirmed a new law reguarding**_

_**House elves. It is now illegal to make them slaves, and house elves are given a choice if they want to be not a servant but a "Caretaker". They still work in the Hogwarts kitchens but have sick leave and holidays now. Any wizard found mistreating a house elf will be charged. **_

Hermione suddenly squealed and threw her arms around Harry crying of happiness. "Oh Harry!", she cried.

Harry smiled...but he noticed her hug was so weak, when before she got sick it was with such a force he was nearly knocked off his feet.

"Oh I must thank Professor McGonagall when we get back", said Hermione. Harry smiled. After finishing their candy and butterbeer they walked back, Hermione's pygmy puff in his pocket.

They then saw Malfoy. Harry and Ron glared prepared for Malfoy to make fun of Hermione's illness. Malfoy walked over to them.

"What do you want Malfoy?", snarled Ron. Malfoy wasn't looking at Ron or Harry, he was looking at Hermione.

But he wasn't smirking, he had a look of...regret. "Granger...I'm sorry", he said. Ron's jaw dropped while Harry looked at Malfoy confused.

"Look, I take back everything I said. If you guys need my help...just tell me", said Malfoy. He began to walk away.

"Draco", said Hermione. He looked back. "Thank you", said Hermione softly. Malfoy smiled and nodded, he left.

"That was bloody trippy", said Ron. They returned back to the castle. Hermione shivered from the cold and Harry got an extra jacket around her.

After thanking McGonagall they went to the common room in front of the fire with hot chocolate and Christmas cookies.

They were quiet for a while, it sunk in this was Hermione's last Christmas. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione who nuzzled into him weakly.

"Harry..Ron, this is the best Christmas I ever had...", said Hermione weakly. Harry stroked her shoulder. "Just hang in there Hermione", said Harry trembling.

"I will for as long as I can..", said Hermione weakly. Ron looked away and even Harry was close to tears. Hermione nuzzled more into Harry falling asleep. Harry kept hold of her to make sure she was still breathing which she was.

"She's going to leave us...", said Ron grimly. "Why though...there must be something we can do", said Ron.

Harry held onto Hermione and suddenly broke down crying. She was fast asleep so she didn't notice. Harry just wished he could save her somehow.

Ron watched them and he sat by the two.


	5. I've left this Cruel World

**Author's Note: ATTENTION PLEASE! Believe it or not I already have a new idea for a fanfic after this is finished. It will be called "Internal Damage". It is H/HR, and is about deeper events about when Hermione was cursed in the Department of Mysteries, a scene that should have been in the movie. It will also include a happy aftermath of Harry, Hermione and their children. It will be long, 25 chapters. So please keep a look out for "Internal Damage" Also I am considering a third sequel to Students to Parents. Although nothing is confirmed yet. Anyway please review!**

It was January, winter was still at the castle. The temperature was very cold out, even colder than it was during Christmas.

Hermione was resting in the common room. She had grown much weaker. She barely got up anymore. Plus she stopped eating completely.

Harry was sitting by her stroking her hair. "Mione...at least drink something", said Harry worriedly. Hermione groaned weakly her eyes remained closed as she shook her head.

"Ron, get her water anyway", said Harry. Ron nodded. "Harry...there has to be a cure", cried Ginny. "There isn't Gin..", whimpered Hermione very weakly.

Harry looked at Hermione memories beginning to travel. "Harry...remember when...remember when we first met?", asked Hermione weakly.

Harry trembled but nodded. Hermione didn't say anything else, seeming to be too weak. By night, Harry was in bed with Hermione.

"Harry...there's something else...I want", said Hermione opening her chocolate brown eyes. "What is it baby?", asked Harry.

Hermione bit her lip and was quiet for a few seconds, she then suddenly wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him deeply.

Harry blinked but kissed back, still not understanding. Hermione then pressed her body against his panting.

"Mione...no", said Harry breaking the kiss. "Hermione, you're too weak. We can't", said Harry. Hermione looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Harry please. I'm going to die anyway. I...we can't get married, we can't have children. At least...please Harry", pleaded Hermione.

Harry looked into her eyes and he knew she was right. This would be their one and only chance. Harry pulled out his wand and lit candles to make the room more romantic.

Hermione smiled very weakly. Harry kissed Hermione softly, they then deepened the kiss as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry moved his hand down to Hermione's chest and Hermione moaned softly. Little did they know, this would be their last night together.

By the next morning, Harry awoke to the sound of Hermione coughing. "Hermione?", asked Harry fearfully, he got up.

They were both dressed. Hermione was sitting up coughing very violently, a lot of blood coming up, a pool of it.

"Hermione!", cried Harry he held onto her. Hermione panted and breathed unevenly and then fell in Harry's arms, unconscious.

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!", cried Harry shaking. Harry rushed Hermione to the hospital wing, Ron and Ginny going with him.

Healer Violet got Hermione on a bed. "Please you have to help her!", begged Harry. "Mr. Potter listen to me", said Violet.

Ginny was crying softly but looked up and Harry listened, still holding Hermione's limp hand. Ron also listened.

"She's ready to go. I've given her a pain medicine so she'll go peacefully...please understand this", said Healer Violet, she closed the curtains to let them have time alone.

Harry's lip trembled he looked down at Hermione. Harry suddenly broke down and began sobbing. "Hermione!", he sobbed.

"H-Harry...", she whimpered weakly. Harry looked at her with tearful eyes and a tear stained face.

_I don't feel...no pain no more_

_I don't feel no pain no more_

"Harry listen to me..", whimpered Hermione. "I'm listening Mione", soothed Harry. Hermione panted. "I leave Crookshanks to you...and Ginny, I leave my pygmy puff to you. Ron, please, you can have all my books. The rest of it, send it to my parents", said Hermione.

"Hermione...", cried Harry. Hermione looked at Harry shaking. She looked then at Ron and Ginny. "Ron...Ginny...I love you both so much", cried Hermione.

Ginny hugged Hermione crying uncomfortably now and she walked out unable to take it. Ron sniffed and he also hugged Hermione.

He walked out to give Harry and Hermione time alone.

"Harry...I love you. More than anything...", breathed Hermione. "Hermione...I love you too...but please...don't leave me", sobbed Harry he got on the bed and scooped her in his arms holding her.

He gently rocked her back and fourth gently. "Harry...please remember...I'll always be there for you...", said Hermione weakly her voice barely a whisper.

Harry held onto her. Hermione closed her chocolate brown eyes and suddenly drew her last breath, her body went very limp and felt very cold. "Hermione...no! No...please no...!", sobbed Harry shaking her.

_I've left this cruel world behind_

_And found my peace of mind_

_I don't feel...no pain no more_

_Time and Tide of rowing_

_I once was blind but now I see_

_The answer lies within your heart_

Memories flashed through Harry's mind. He remembered when they first met on the train, that cute bushy haired girl, such a know it all yet had a charm to her.

When they rescued her from the mountain troll, she was so scared and little. Harry felt such a need to save her. And their second year, reuniting with her.

When she came up with her plan of Polyjuice Potion, when she was petrified. Their third year when they rode Buckbeak together, a symbol of love.

How Hermione saved Sirius and Buckbeak thanks to her Time turner. Their fourth year, Hermione was the only one who believed Harry.

Their fifth year, when she was cursed. Their sixth year, everything. _"You're a great wizard Harry, you really are". _

"_I'm scared for you". "We're in this together!". "We can't be seen". "You solved it!". "Just because you've got the emotional range of a tea spoon". _

"_Harry!". "I love you Harry". "I'm so tired...I want it to end. I just want to close my eyes and never wake up". _

"_The one thing I wanted was a baby". _Harry closed his eyes holding onto Hermione more.

_The present time will never last, _

_the future lies within your heart_

_I don't feel...no pain no more. _

"HERMIONE!", yelled Harry sobbing...she was gone. He continued to sob as he held onto her body not letting anyone remove it that night.

He cradled her in his arms all night.

_I don't feel...no pain no more_

_I've left this cruel world behind_


	6. An Angel

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter. Sorry if it's one of my shorter stories. Look forward to more "Internal Damage". Please review! NO flames. ALSO, this has a surprise twist ending. **

All the students were in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up. Harry was sitting between Ron and Ginny. "Hermione Granger was a brilliant student here", said Dumbledore.

"She was bright, brave, true and very loyal", said Dumbledore. "You see...Hermione Granger has left us. She died of the infamous Muggle Born plague", said Dumbledore.

"I know the loss effects us all. But it effects Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley more than any of us", said Dumbledore.

"We will remember Hermione, as the brightest student of her generation", said Dumbledore. Harry was very numb, nearly emotionless.

They had got back from the Funeral a few days ago. Harry couldn't bear this. After Dumbledore's speech, Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common room.

He lifted his photo album and opened it. The latest moving picture in it was of himself, Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked so weak and sick in the photo.

Harry turned the pages back to their sixth year...she looked so happy, healthy. Harry looked through her stuff and noticed a letter.

Harry blinked, he opened it up and read it.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I'll be gone when you find this. I had to write this to you. I won't last to the end of this month and I know this. It's painful for me to leave you, Ron, my parents...Ginny, oh bless Ginny. All she does is cry anymore. Plus sweet Neville. Please Harry, take care of Crookshanks for me. He likes you more than Ron. I know he'll grieve for me and he needs your care. Harry...you know I love you. I love you more than I could say. I wanted to live...I wanted to marry you, have children. Three at the most. But...that's not possible. Please promise me something Harry. Don't forget to live. Without me life will be hard, but not impossible. Please Harry. Don't lose your will to live over me. **_

_**Love Hermione**_

Harry held the letter tightly to himself. How could he move on!? How?! He began sobbing...how could she expect him to move on or live without her.

His life is incomplete...it's nothing without Hermione. Harry walked to class eventually, on his way he ran into a Slythrein.

"Hey Potter, it's about time that mudblood is dead and in the ground", said the slythrein smirking. Harry felt his blood boil...he snarled and punched the Slythrein in the face.

Harry then pointed his wand at the Slythrein who pointed his wand back. Suddenly...an unseen force disarmed both of them, their wands just flew out of their hands.

"What the?!", yelled the Slythrein. Suddenly, the Slythrein fell to the ground, like he was pushed. Harry blinked...if it was Peeves he would surely show himself by now.

"_Ignore them"_ came a soft voice suddenly. Harry's eyes grew wide, the voice...it...it couldn't have been. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his pulse even rushing it's pace.

It was impossible. "Hermione...", started Harry shakily. Was it her ghost? He looked but she didn't appear and seemed to leave.

'Mione...was that you?', thought Harry. Once at Potions class, Harry wasn't focusing at all. He wasn't adding ingredients, stirring or anything.

Harry then blinked, his potion which was a plan gray before, was now purple, the finishing color. "What the...", said Harry.

"Ron did you do mine?", asked Harry. Ron blinked. "No", he replied.

By night Harry walked to the common room. It was empty. He sat on the couch thinking. "Hermione...please. Please come back to me", he cried.

Harry began to sob uncomfortably unable to accept this. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be dead. She had to be alive.

Harry hugged himself holding Hermione's sweater, inhaling her scent.

"_Harry", _came a voice. Harry looked up and he felt his heart jump..Hermione was there. She had a white warm glow within her.

She didn't look like a ghost. She was solid and had wings, but she did have a white glow in her chest. "Hermione...", said Harry shakily.

He went to hug her but went through her. _"Harry...oh Harry. Please. You must accept I'm gone". _Said Hermione softly.

_I don't feel...no pain no more_

_I don't feel...no pain no more_

_I've left this cruel world behind_

_And found my peace of mind_

_I don't feel..no pain no more_

"Hermione...please! I can't stand this! I just can't!", sobbed Harry. _"Harry. It pains me to leave you. But please. You must accept it. Please. I love you so much but you need to live Harry", _cried Hermione.

"Hermione I don't understand...", said Harry.

"_I'm not a ghost, I'm an angel. I stopped you from dueling with the Slythrein", _explained Hermione softly.

_Time and Tide flowing over me_

_I once was blind but now I see_

_The answer lies within your heart_

_The present time will never last_

_The future lies within your heart_

_I don't feel...no pain no more_

_I don't feel...no pain no more_

_I've left this cruel world behind_

_I found my peace of mind_

_I don't feel...no pain no more_

"Hermione...did...did it hurt..dying?", asked Harry shakily. _"No, faster than falling asleep. Harry, I no longer feel pain. I no longer am suffering but, I miss you so", _replied Hermione.

"What can I do Mione? I can't live without you", said Harry. Hermione looked at him. "_Try. I love you Harry",_said Hermione softly.

Harry looked into her eyes. "_I won't be coming back...I can finally rest, after being able to see you one last time", _said Hermione.

Slowly she began to fade.

_Yes I know_

_I'm going home_

_yes I know_

_I'm going home_

_When I reach the end_

_You know I'll find a friend_

_I don't mind if the sun don't shine or if it's pouring down with rain_

_There will be a smile on my face when I see you again_

_Oh yes I know_

_I'm going home_

_Yes I know_

_I'm going home_

Harry watched as she faded. He was alone. "Hermione...no! Come back! Don't leave me!", begged Harry.

Suddenly...something changed as though he disappranted. He opened his eyes to find himself...in bed. In Godric's Hollow.

Harry blinked so confused looking around. How did he get here? He then felt his heart jump when he saw Hermione laying next to him, asleep breathing.

It suddenly hit Harry like a hundred bricks. It was all a dream. Just a bad dream, a nightmare. Hermione never got something called Muggle-born plague, that part was just a dream too.

She never got sick and never died. They...they were in their 20s and have been married, with three children.

Hermione just had their third Albus one week ago, reality was coming back to Harry like a flood. "Harry?", asked Hermione opening her eyes.

"Hermione!", sobbed Harry as he hugged her tightly. "Harry! What's wrong?", cried Hermione worriedly. "I'm sorry...I just had...a horrible nightmare. It was so real...so vivid. Like it was real...it lasted forever", said Harry.

"Harry, it was just a dream. I'm okay", smiled Hermione. Harry smiled tears in his eyes, he hugged Hermione and kissed her softly stroking her hair. It was all just a bad dream.

**Author's Note: I bet you didn't expect THAT! Yes the whole story was just a nightmare Harry had, Hermione is alive and well. Please Review, NO flames. And look forward to more "Internal Damage" **


End file.
